Look Can Be Deceiving
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: On the outside Ally Dawson is pretty , popular, flawless , smart and rich. She perfect in every way. Everyone want to be her. But they don't know the Ally she is at home. The insecure , crybaby abused Ally. She never told a soul but will a certain blonde understand Her Looks Can Be Deceiving. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

**I woke up sore from last night beating , I forgot to blink when He talks to me. I was staring at him in fear. I was so scared , that his voice just muted. Apparently He was yelling at me for being ...well me. **

**" Get your ugly dumb ass outta bed." My dad yelled as He pounced on my door. **

**" Ok Dad." I shouted and I got off of my air mattress.**

**" I am not your goddamn daddy. Your slutty mother cheat on me." he said as He punch a hole through my door. **

**He been like this since My mother cheated on him. She was sleeping with his brother and that threw him to hit. He beaten her near death every time. And one night , She and I planned to run away. But when I woke up that day , She was gone taking our money We saved up . She said She couldn't take me , cause I was too ugly. And that three years ago , I'm now 16 taking beAting for no reason.**

**I quickly got dress in my off white long sleeve shirt and my only pair of faded accidentally ripped jeans. I opened the door and ran downstairs. I pulled on my dirty old sneakers and went in the kitchen. I look for my dad , no sight. I sighed in relief.**

**Suddenly , I was yanked backwards by my hair and thrown to the ground. **

**" Shit." I yelled as I grabbed my head. It was bleeding like crazy.**

**" No profanity bitch." He yelled as He kicked in my stomach. **

**I coughed up some blood staining my white shirt. **

**" Get your Ass to School."He yelled at me as He pushed me out of the door.**

**I went to the backyard of my mansion. Yes , I'm rich . My dad own a chains of Sonic Boom music store across the world. But , he keep all the money so I have steal some from the local store in Miami. **

**I grabbed my book bag fills with my school supplies and an extra shirt and my short sleeve jacket. I quickly changed into my rainbow striped shirt and pulled on my white short sleeve jacket.**

**I quickly walked to school. As soon as I walked through the door , everyone pointed to a blonde muscular trying to get into his locker. I am the most popular girl in the entire school along with my BFF Trish De La Rosa. I decided who is and isn't popular. And that blonde dude probably gonna be popular.**

**I walked up to him and said " Hey Blondie , Need Help ? " **

**He smiled and said " Hey cutie pie and Maybe." He shrugged**

**I easily unlocked his locker and said " My name Ally." **

**" I'm Austin and why is their blood on your lip and teeth ? " He asked**

**I froze.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally POV

" Ummm... It ." I stammered as I look down

" Their blood in your hair too." He shouted. Thank God , No one was paying Attention.

" Umm... I gotta go." I said as I pulled my hoodie and walked away to AP Music Class. There only a few students there. Cassidy Price the school slut. Kira Starr my wannabe and Me.

I walked to class quickly and went to the back of the class. Kira was sitting in the seat furthest in the corner.I need that seat.

" Hey Kira." I greeted her with a smile.

" Oh Hey Allyson." She smiled back.

" Can I have that chair ? I just wanna sleep through class." I said

She nodded and moved a seat in front of me.

" So , Ally is the cute blonde Popular or a loser ? " She asked me as she,turned around

" Popular." I sighed.

" Great , and BTW rumors has it that He an amazing singer and dancer and in this class." She squealed

" What !? " I said as I shot my head up.

" Yup Alls and I call dibs." She winked at me and she faced forward and continue doing her makeup.

Bell Ring

Austin walked into class book bag slung over one shoulder. He look around the classroom for a seat. Cassidy got up , and fixed her shirt to show more cleavage .

" Hi I'm Cassidy Price." She greeted him.

" hey Cassidy , I really think You should fix your shirt." He said scratching his neck.

" why don't you fix it for me ? " Cassidy said seductively

" Wow , are you a prostitute or something ? " He shrugged

" No , " She gasped.

" Well , you sure act like one . " He said walking past her And heading toward the back.

" I'm Kira Starr ." Kira smiled at Austin.

" I'm Austin Moon . Hey Ally." He smiled and He sat down next to me.

" So Ally about earlier .." Austin trailed off.

I can't let him tell anyone .

" Kira , Can you get me a pink smoothie from the Lunch Room ? " I asked Kira.

" Now , While Class In Session." She questioned

" Fine , Don't I actually thought you were my ...friend." I shrugged

" No No Ally , I am your friend I get it now." She smiled as She walked away.

" Ally why you using her ? " Austin asked me.

" I just can . " I sighed

" Anyways About Earlier today ..." He trailed off again.

" It nothing , I just...bit my tongue really badly." I lied

" Okay what about your head ? " He asked

" Why do you care ? " I asked

He shrugged." Just wanna know."

" Good Morning and Welcome Austin . " Mrs. AppleBomb said ( If any of you guys remember that name it from that so raven :) )

" Morning Tech ." Austin responded

" Okay , Now since We have an even amount of students . We having a project . One will write the songs. One will perform." She smiled.

Easy , I just give my partner one of my unisex songs and They just perform it.

"The groups will be Allyson and Austin. Kira and Cassidy but here the fun twist You have to make songs for each day until next Friday. So seven songs . " She smiled

I groaned why Austin.

" So my place or your place ? " He asked

" Umm.. My Place." I sighed Dad probably on a business trip.

" Kay , Cya Afterschool" He said as He kissed my cheek.

" What !? What was that for ? " I asked blushing a little.

" For being so cute." He chuckled as He left.

I smiled feeling a little happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

" So he just kiss you for being cute ." My best friend Trish said.

I nodded " He pretty, cute." We stopped at my locker so I can got my next period stuff.

" Pretty Cute as Like a puppy or Pretty cute as,Channing Tatum abs ." She smirked

" Channing Tatum" I muttered lowly.

" I knew it , I knew it . You guys couple name will be Auslly." She squealed

" Please like my dad ever let me out of the house to date ." I lied. My dad doesn't actually care about me dating .He thinks I'm am loser of the entire school and a social outcast . Boy he so wrong.

" Ok then have a secret romance at school ." She smiled " Austin and Ally. Auslly."

" Ok , I date Austin as you as you admit you like Dez Perrodo ." I smirked as I tried to get my math and bio book. This always happen.

" Ally , Why would you just switch lockers with a nerd or something ? " Trish asked Holding her books to her leopard print tanktop.

" I don't wanna be mean ." I sighed " They may be nerds or losers but Their my nerds and loser ."

" Wow , I can see the headlines now Goody Two Shoes Popular Girl." She said " Confusin huh.."

I nodded " Yup." I jumped up to reach my books once again and didn't I could be a random tall dude to get it.

" Hey Beck Oliver ." I called Beck name.

He is very attractive and, because of this, he gets a lot of attention from other girls. His hair is like a fluffy cat hair and a llamas mixed together. It dark brown , matching his eyes. About 5'11 . 17 . Beck is very kind, rational, laid back, level headed, and seems to get along with everyone. The Likable of the school. No bad He dating slutty Cassidy.

" Hi Allyson." He smiled as He walked over to me.

" Can you pretty please hand my books from up there ? " I asked with pleading eyes.

He smiled and nodded. He grabbed my books and handed to me.

" Thanks Beck , See Ya." I waved him goodBye.

Just as He left Guess who show up...Austin.

" Hey Ally and Ally's friend . " He greeted us.

" The name Trish."She said

He nodded and look at me " So Ally , I didn't know you had a boyfriend "

I chuckled " Well I didn't know either."

" Then who is that Beck then ? " Austin asked leaning against my locker.

" Beck is...Wait How do you know Beck ? " I asked

" Oh the mean the hottest guy in the entire school." He said n a girly voice

" Well , To me He now the 2nd hottest guy ." I smiled

" And who the first ? " Austin smirked as He flips his hair. He was staring at me with those adorkable brown eyes. I could melt.

" I'm not telling you ." I said as I walked off to AP Math.

IN THE CLASSROOM

" Please Pretty Please ." Austin begged me turns out he has all my classes.

" I told you Channing Tatum ." I laughed

" He doesn't even go here." Austin whined.

" I know." I smiled as I took a seat ingoring the bloody taste in my mouth.

" Austin Please Go To your assigned seat ." Mrs. Moon smiled

" But I wanna sit here . " He whined. The class chuckled at his cuteness.

" Austin Now . " Mrs. Moon

" Maybe." He chuckled

" Fine , We talk when We home . " Mrs. Moon

What does She mean home ?

" Is that your mom ? " I asked

He nodded then kiss my cheek again.

" Why do you keep kissing me ? " I asked

" For the little things , you do." He smiled

Time Skip Ally house

We survive the whole school day with only 17 kisses from Austin. Doesn't He stop ?

" Hey Ally why is there a puddle of blood on your living room ?" Austin asked

He asks alot of questions.

" Umm...


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

" My maid killed a rat and forgot to clean it up ." I lied

" Ok ." He shrugged.

" Anyways You go upstairs to the music room and I get some snacks." I smiled.

He nodded and went upstairs. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed some chips and pops.

The front door slammed closed. Oh shit He home. OH MY GOD AUSTIN HERE.

" Allyson." My dad called me.

I slowly creeped out of the kitchen.

" Hello." I waved shyly.

" I'm leaving for a meeting for Japan for 4 months. So Die while I'm gone. " He hissed then slapped me. The sound echo throughout the house.

I held back tears and nodded .

He left upstairs to pack and I grabbed the snack and headed upstairs.

" So Austin , What song to write about ? " I asked him While I walk in.

" What that mark on your cheek ? " He questioned.

" I hit myself with the cabinet door." I lied. For some reason I hate lying to Austin but my Dad the only one who stood by me.

" Okay How bout a Happy Song." He suggested with a smile.

" Okay." I said and wrote down Happy in my songbook and diary. If you touch it I will hang up by your feets.

" It upbeat." He said strumming the acoustic. .

" Okay I got

Flip a switch

Turn up the lightning

Get it right

Show 'em how it's done "

" Freak it up

No matter how you dress that song

Girl you know

You got a number one " Austin sang.

" Go with it

You got 'em where you want 'em

Drop the beat

They need to hear your sound " I said then We sang the rest together.

Play it up

It's coming down to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take, yeah, yeah

This could be

An overnight sensation

You and me

Tearin' up the floor

Let it go

This party's up to you right now

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

Make 'em do a double take, uh.

Come on

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take

They wanna, know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the, girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they, look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You're gonna make (make) make (make)

Make 'em do a double take"

" Perfect Harmony." We said breathlessly at the same time.


	5. Short Chap Sry

Ally POV

We wrote down the lyrics and then Austin asked me a shocking question

" Do you have a boyfriend ? " He asked.

I shook my head " No . Do you have a girlfriend ? " I asked

" Nope." He smiled and sit closer to me.

" Great , So wanna watch a movie? " I asked

" Yea , Sure I pick the movie." Austin smiled then went over to my DvD drawers.

I switched the Vizio Tv input , Then I landed on I think a home sercuity channel.

Austin noticed and smiled " That is so cool. Let reverse to when We came in." He grabbed the remote. He started rewinding When I realize He gonna see my Dad hit me.

" Austin , Let just watch a movie." I suggested and tried to take the remote from him.

" No way , I wanna see how sexy I look." He smiled looking at the screen Pulling the remote back.

We was having a tug of war contest with the remote and I saw the beating coming up so I thought on my feet. I kissed him , He released the remote and wrapped him arms around my waist deepening it. I grabbed the remote and turned off the Tv. I did continued kissing him , It have these small electricity shock. It was awesome


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

When oxygen was needed We pulled away.

" That was Fun." Austin smiled.

I just chuckled. " It getting Late I should go." Austin sighed then pull on his jacket.

" Please Stay , I don't wanna be alone." I pouted.

" Fine , I'll stay." He smiled and flopped back down on the couch.

" Great let get to know each other." I smiled

" Ok what your favorite food ? " He asked.

" Pickles." I smiled

" Pancakes." He grinned.

" Favorite Signer ? "I asked

" Adele." We said together.

" Ok who the sexy person you know ? " Austin smirked.

" you first." I yawned,

" You." He said. I blushed deep red .

" Channing Tatum ( A/N Seriously He irresistible. )" I smiled.

" Wow , I can't believe you think a brunette is cuter than a blonde." He scoffed.

" Hey when you get a six packs call me." I said then snuggled into his chest,

" I do have six packs." He scoffed.

" Pudding doesn't own." I chuckled then I fell asleep.

Dream

I was in school chatting with Trish and Austin when my Dad showed up. He was very angry, He marched over to me and slapped me across the face. Then He started hitting Trish , I started crying. I cannot believe this is happening. Then Apparently He had a gun then shot Austin. By then I was fully sobbing then He dragged me home then ...raped me. I was bawling my eyes out.

Dream Over.

Austin POV

Once I realized , Ally was having a nightmare, I tried waking her up. She was crying then started sobbing saying my name.

" Ally wake up it okay." I said and shook her awake. She finally woke and look at me . Her eyes full of tears. I just hugged her and We fell asleep together.


End file.
